Beetler:VanaSWE
This Beetler is referred to as Vana here. Vana (shortened form of VanaSWE) is a Beetler from Sweden who knows more about Beetle Adventure Racing! than what anyone else knows (actually, all versions). Vana is a native speaker of Swedish, but speaks English fluently and prefers to speak the latter most of the time except with people he knows personally where he instead speaks Swedish. Etymology Vanalker The origin of the name Vanalker is unknown as it was never documented while Vana still remembered it. The best guess is that it might originate from the username "Stalker2K7", a YouTube user from the UK who back in 2007-2008 uploaded a bunch of Zoo Tycoon 2 machinimas which Vana watched back in the day. He would in 2010 start making ones himself but had made attempts as early as 2008. The first known mention of the username Vanalker is in the series Olkov's Farm from 2011. Part 10, made on May 10 that year, is the first still existing video that is known to contain this username. It begins on a lowercase letter at this point. Eventually, in July, the V would be spelt in uppercase, which has stayed the same since then. In January 2020, Vana determined that this name needs to be phased out, although not retroactively to certain material. VanaSWE Vana + SWE (abbreviation of Sweden, the country Vana lives in) First used on DLive when Vana's account there was created sometime in 2019. In the community As a runner Vana, after being convinced by another community member, decided to become a runner on March 26, 2018 after a few weeks' time of being unsure whether or not to continue making content regarding the game. His first times were slower than the other runners but he said he only got them just to have something to go on at a later point. As of February 10, 2019 Vana has a full set of official categories (both IL and BC runs) but has not attempted any of the unofficial categories yet. Unless otherwise stated, all runs are done on a PAL N64. If runs are achieved on HSV Adventure Racing!, they will be separated from the European records. See this page for all times. In July 2018, Vana announced he had quit running due to burning out after attempting to grind Inferno Isle the entire month. He officially retired after July 31, 2018 to work as a researcher and a debugging scientist full-time, but is currently on a hiatus to be able to get himself back to normal. On August 12, 2018 Vana changed his runner status from Retired to Semi-retired due to having returned to grinding. As a researcher & debugging scientist Not needing to go on a job interview, Vana took the researcher job in late 2011, and became more active in early 2012. Once being aware about the debug menu's existence in May, Vana also took the job of a debugging scientist (someone who experiments with a game to discover as much as possible). Miscellaneous As of June 23, 2018, Vana has discovered a number of interesting things, including a few vital to helping with the explanation with how the game works. He knows a lot how the AI works. In general he knows 85-95% of the game but as he isn't much of an actual runner that often he knows less about the time attack mode. References Category:Beetlers